1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a User Interface (UI), and more particularly, to a method and device for creating a new integrated UI by combining individual application UIs received from external communication entities.
2. Description of the Related Art
A UI is a physical or virtual medium with which a user interacts with an electronic device. Normally, a UI provides an input, enabling a user to manipulate a device, and an output, enabling the device to indicate information to the user.
Conventional UIs are offered by device manufacturers and do not allow rework or modification once stored in devices.
Currently, as a great amount of and a great variety of data are processed in devices, various UIs are being studied and developed. In particular, traditional UIs that only offer simple images and text are now being replaced by newer UIs based on rich-media in which several types of data, such as text, audio, video, fonts, images, graphics, etc., are provided as integrated content.
Binary Format for Scene (BIFS), Light-weight Application Scene Representation (LASeR), etc. are known international standards for rich-media services. In particular, the LASeR specification has been designed to offer much richer user services through efficient representation and user interaction using various multimedia elements such as scene description, video, audio, image, font, text, meta-data, script, etc.
Although a device can perform various functions in connection with external devices, a UI of each individual device is still in the default stage as set by a device manufacturer. Accordingly, there is an arising need for an advanced, flexible, integrated UI that enables an extended and integrated control of other devices.